narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ikumi Tatsumaki
Illia Tatsumaki is a kunoichi of Kirigakure and fiance to Sanger Kazan. Background Early Life Illia is the first and oldest daughter of the head of the Tatsumaki clan. Originally her father refused to allow her to join the academy, but after the birth of her younger sister and death of her mother her father agreed to let her into the academy. Soon after entering the academy Illia began to learn her clan's secret techniques and her father began grooming her to be the next head of the Tatsumaki clan despite being a girl (The Tatsumaki clan usually does not allow much freedom for women). During her time in the academy, Illia was one of the few kids who did not ignore or bully Sanger. Two months after entering the academy she sees some other students throwing rocks at Sanger. After chasing them away she is thanked by Sanger before he leaves. Illia then decides to secretly follow him and witnesses him manipulating ice. Despite being told by her father that those with kekkei genkai are monsters and need to be killed. However Illia instead thinks of the ice as beautiful and tells Sanger so. After this the two would regularly help each other train. Sometime later she and Sanger would later beat up some students bullying Kūdō Hikage who was being made fun of for his feminine looks. Personality Illia has been described as serious, yet dedicated person. Though she has few friends, she is very loyal those who she considers friends and comrades. She is also a kind person who sticks up for those that are bullied such as sanger Sanger and Kūdō. To others Illia comes of as rude and blunt, especially those who just met her. Like Sanger Illia also has a dislike for Konaha Shinobi. During her early childhood she desperatly wished to be a shinobi, but her father would not allow her do to her at first due to her being a girl. Because of this she hates being considered weak because of her gender and tends to get angry when being called weak. Illia was one of the few people who tried to befriend Sanger when they were in the academy. Despite little success she eventually became friends with him after beating up the kids who threw rocks at him. Eventually this friendship turned into love with Sanger having similar feelings. She is very protective of him and tries to keep him out of harms way such as when trying to stop him from fighting her father. She even went as far to threaten her entire clan when her father ordered Sanger's death. In battle Illia has been described to be very violent and perfers to finish fights quickly by goading her opponents into attacking her. Appearance Illia is a light skined woman with long, wavy violet colored hair and dark blue eyes. During her childhood she wore a plain white shirt with grey pants. After becoming a gennin Illia began to wear a violet-grey full body suit with long, open sleeves. Inside these sleeves she would keep numerous hidden weapons. She also started letting her hair grow longer and strapped weapon holsters to her right thigh and wore fingerless gloves the same color as her suit. She also wears the Kirigakure forehead protector around her neck like a necklace. After becoming a jonin Illia wears a more loose fitting, violet-grey, full-body suit and a grey sash around here waist. Abilities As a Tatsumaki, Illia's fighting style is Nintaijutsu. She is also very acrobatic and tends to move around alot when in battle. Taijutsu Illia utilizes the Strong Fist style of taijutsu. Due to a strict training regimen, Illia is the strongest member of Team Kazuki. Because of this regimen she possess a large amount of stamina and can recover from attacks quickly when injured. This training regimen has also made her the fastest on her team, even without her Wind Enhanced Speed. Ninjutsu While not her strong point, Illia has been shown to be competent in various forms on ninjutsu due to some personal training from her teammate and ninjutsu expert Sanger. Nature Transformation Along with her physical capabilities, Illia is also skilled in wind and lightining-based techniques. Her signiture technique is her clan's Wind Enhanced Speed and tornado-ninjutsu. Due to the Wind Enhanced Speed technique she is considered an expert of nintaijutsu in Kirigakure. This technique can also be used for defense as it prevents opponents from grabbing her and can also blow away thrown projectiles. She has also shown to be able to utilize basic Lightning Release. Utilizing her clan's hiden techniques, she is able to create and manipulate tornados of various sizes for multiple purposes such as attacking or for defense. Collaboration Techniques Illia was taught collaboration techniques by Inuwashi, combining her wind or lightning chakra with the affinities of Inuwashi and Owashi. Working with Inuwashi she can create electified shuriken made of water. While working with Owashi, she can a roaring tornado of fire. Illia also works well with her two teammates, as with Sanger they created the Wind and Water Collaboration: Dragon Malestrom technique. Not much is currently known about her collaboration techniques with Kudo. Other Skills Illia has been shown to be capable working well with others. When working together with her teammates Sanger and Kudo they were able to kill several Konaha shinobi despite being outnumbered 4-1. During this fight Illia was shown that Illia takes the front position in their formation. Illia is also very knowledgable about poisons thanks to Kudo and knows how to make several types. Illia also keeps poisoned senbon hidden in her hair to prevent opponents from grabbing it; this poison is a type that causes limb paralysis and burning pain in the afflicted area, though it is possible to become immune after several doses. Status Part I Part II Three-Tails Arc Illia is seen along with Sanger on a mission to locate and seal the Three-tails inside a jinchuriki before its location is discovered by others. Upon arriving at the lake it was in, Illia and Sanger notice that the Three-tails has already been taken by the Akatsuki. The two then head back to Kirigakure to report their failure to the Mizukage. Five Kage Summit Arc Illia is seen along with Sanger wishing luck for Mei as she leavesfor the Five Kage Summit. Later she is seen welcoming Mei back back to Kirigakure. Before leaving for the Land of Lightning, Illia and Sanger talk about what they are going to do after the war. Shinobi World War Arc When the Fourth Shinobi World War began Illia was placed in the Second Division . Before moving out she expressed dissapointment that she and Sanger were not in the same division. She is later seen attacking several unearthed White Zetsu clones. Later Illia leaves with Kitsuchi to reinforce the First Division. Soon after ariving to the battlefield where the First Division is fighting, she locates Sanger and destroys Sumire's Ice Clone that was about to kill him. After a short talk with Sumire, Illia and Sanger eventually manage to wear out Sumire's Sage Mode. However before she and Sanger can attack again Sumire uses the Secret Technique: Mist Transformation. Illia then manages to set up a tornado barrier right before Sumire's technique hit them. Later after defeating Sumire, Illia is seen helping subdue Kakuzu and by nightfall, the rest of the Akatsuki forces have been dealt with. Before she could celebrate Tobi arrives on the battlefield with the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. As the statue wrecked havoc Illia and Sanger attack it with a collaboration technique only to see that it had no effect on the statue. After the statue and Tobi leave the battlefield Illia retreats as night begins to fall. Ten-Tails Revival Arc Illia later arrives at the battlefield where Naruto is fighting the Ten-tails along with the rest of the Second Division. Infinite Tsukuyomi Arc After Guruguru ends the battle abruptly Illia is seen along with Sanger looking at the moon with Madara's reflected dojutsu. Before she can do anything Illia is caught in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Inside of it she dreams that she is getting married to Sanger with her father and sister's approval. Releationships Sanger Kazan Unlike most of her peers, Illia never ignored or insulted Sanger while in the Academy, instead she wished to becomes friends with him. Upon her discovering his Kekkei Genkai, Illia did not grow to fear him instead becoming fast friends with him. Over the next few years this friendship became love even though her father forbade her to see him and threatend to have him killed. Eventually during a mission with Sanger, the two were ambushed by 12 Konaha shinobi. Illia was willing to sacrifice herself to let Sanger escape, though he refused to leave here. During the battle after Sanger was severley injured, Illia flew into rage and managed to kill the remaining Konaha shinobi. She showed this rage and willingness to protect him when she discovered that her father had tried to order Sanger's death. Trivia *According to the databook(s): **Illia's hobbies are Kirigami and Paper Marbling. **Illia wishes to fight Sanger and her sister. **Illia's favorite foods are fresh leeks and baked fish, while her least favorite is red bean paste. **Illia has completed 204 official missions in total: 10 D-rank, 53 C-rank, 79 B-rank, 42 A-rank, 20 S-rank. **Illia's favorite phrase is "". *Though not stated it is implied that Illia is not on good terms with her clan. *This page is a reboot of an old character of mine whose previous name was Sara Mankai. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT